finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fixed Dice
The Fixed Dice is a recurring weapon and item in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Fixed Dice is a weapon that only Setzer can equip. It has an attack power of 1, and can be found in Kefka's Tower. This weapon is affected by the Capture glitch. When used, three dice are thrown at the opponent, and the damage dealt is equal to the product of all three rolls multiplied by Setzer's level, then doubled. If all dice rolls are the same, the damage is multiplied again by one of those rolls. If Setzer is berserked, the damage is boosted by 50%. :A, B, C -> Number rolled on each die :L -> Setzer's Level :T -> T=A if Setzer rolls a triple, otherwise T=1 ::Damage = A x B x C x L x T x 2 The Fixed Dice is a ranged weapon that ignores defense, the Master's Scroll damage penalty, and all other factors that normally determine damage. The numbers 1, 2, 3, and 4 have a 3/16 chance of appearing, while 5 and 6 have a 1/8 chance (on the first two dice only; the third one has 1/6 chance for each digit). What makes the Fixed Dice so unique is their high damage output—rolling triple 6, while difficult, would result in doing damage equal to Setzer's level times 864 - 6 x 6 x 6, x 2 x 2. Thus, at as low a level as 50 Setzer can do thousands of damage with relatively low rolls, and with a bit of luck, can easily inflict 9999 damage a roll. Combined with the Master's Scroll, Setzer could take out many of the game's bosses in a single attack, and with Quick cast to allow him to attack twice, Setzer potentially could kill any boss on his own. Over the long term, the Fixed Dice deals damage averaging to about 71 times Setzer's level per hit, while most of the time dealing damage around 42 times Setzer's level. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Loaded Dice is a mission item that provides a 9% Attack bonus when brought into battle. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Loaded Dice is an item that increases Strength by 2. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Fixed Dice is a thrown weapon. The Fixed Dice is also mentioned in the Mognet letter sent by Kathy, who tells the player of their luck for the day. The Fixed Dice seems to be the player's lucky weapon for the day, but equipping it doesn't mean the character's Luck would increase. :Your Luck Today: Bomb Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Fixed Dice is a Throwing weapon obtained as Setzer's Trust Master. It provides 1 ATK, +10% Accuracy, requires both hands to wield, and has a damage range of 120-650%. In the Japanese release, the weapon was nerfed. Gallery FF6Android_FixedDice.png|Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). FFTA Loaded Dice.PNG|''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFAB Fixed Dice SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Fixed Dice SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Fixed Dice FFVI UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR). FFRK Fixed Dice FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Fixed Dice.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology Category:Throwing Category:Final Fantasy VI